He Cared
by Enn Corre
Summary: How -I- wanted Kagura to leave.


_A/N: I'm reading the Manga for Inuyasha [if you haven't read the manga then this might be a spoiler for you] and I just got to the part where Naraku returns Kagura's heart and blasts her with a fatal wound of his miasma. When I saw Sesshomaru was there for her final moments, I wanted it to play out more intimate, at least for me, so this is my version of Kagura's last moments…all of the dialogue in this is directly from the manga, word for word, the only part that is really mine is the descriptions of how I portrayed the scene and the part with Sesshy&Kagura, with that said, I do not own Inuyasha in anyway…_

_He Cared: **-Oneshot-** This is how I wanted Kagura to leave the world, -spoiler for those who havent read the manga-. I actually didnt want Kagura to die at all, but if she had to, I wanted Sesshomaru to actually show care about it. Sessh/Kagura _

(see pic that inspired fic link on profile page)

~*~

"Sessho…-maru?" Kagura's eyes were bright from her suffering, her gaping wounds paining her greatly, and the poison spreading quickly. After approaching her silently in the flower stocked field, he stared down at her seeing her eyes struck with shock and pain; shock from his appearance, pain from the poison, the fatal wound staining her flesh.

"I came following the scent of Naraku's miasma," his voice was calm and subtle while staring right into her eyes. A smile crept across her lips.

"Heh… Did I disappoint you? That I wasn't Naraku," she let her head droop down to stare at the ground, her hands twisted in the flowers.

"I knew it was you," Sesshomaru's baritone voice cracked into her eardrums at the words she had just heard. He knew? He knew it was her, and he came. She could feel her heart beating quickly. Her heart, she could feel it, beating rapidly in her chest, just from those five words, her heart was beginning to beat quicker.

"I see…" she whispered after taking a faint moment to look up at him then hang her head again. _You came to me… knowingly, huh… _Sesshomaru stared down at her fading life just before him, her spirit sinking lower and lower.

His hand went directly to his sword, Tenseiga, gripping it, then pulling away from it. _Tenseiga can't save her_ his stare grew grim on her, just watching her leave the living world. "…you leaving?" his words were coated in calm just watching her fall apart.

"Yeah… soon," she whispered pulling weakly at a flower's stem. She could hear him walking closer to her, the sound of his clothes swishing against itself. She lifted her head to see him kneel on one knee sitting on his ankles just before her. Her head slumped slightly to the side to stare into his mysterious eyes that gave away nothing. Hers gave away everything, all her pain, all her feelings, everything that was making her heart pound so loudly in her chest was shown right through her paining eyes.

His hand lifted, almost by itself, but he didn't stop his actions, he could feel death smoothing her, it was actually making him wonder, just wonder, what she felt like. His hand gently cupped the side of her face. She did not show shock, instead, her face softened, as if the pain was subsiding, and she used the last of her strength the pull her arm up and laid her hand atop his, her cold bloodless hand rested over his warm touch. She could feel him every so slightly using his thumb to rub her skin tenderly. Her lips curved in a smile at his emotionless expression. She didn't need anything from him, this was just enough.

_At the end… I got to see you_.She could feel herself going, and as her eyes slowly closed her body combusted most beautifully in Sesshomaru's eyes. Her body jerked to disintegrate with the wind gracefully, and his hand was no longer touching her cold skin. He watched her remains float with the wind and as he went to stand, her feather she use to attach in her hair wisped between two of his fingers where he gripped it as to not let it fly away with the rest of her.

He turned his back staring at the feather in his grasp hearing his half-brother and his companions arriving and gasping at the display. He tucked the feather neatly in his obi and began walking away.

"Ah…" Kagome's gasp fluttered the air. "Wind…"

"Kagura…" Kohaku's voice next as they watched her spirit fly with the wind.

Inuyasha stared at the ground in a scrunched expression. "Wait a minute Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called after his elder half-brother. Sesshomaru stopped silently turning his head to look over his shoulder at the Hanyou's disgruntled face.

"Inuyasha," Kagome was confused as to why he had stopped Sesshomaru from walking away.

Inyasha took a moment to regain his voice. "Was Kagura… suffering?" his voice was peppered in concern for the woman. Sesshomaru took a moment to watch the wind flutter by his ears and through his hair seeing the petals of the flowers take off above him. He turned walking again.

"She was smiling…" he simply stated keeping a slow pace to bask in the wind around him.

_I am the wind. As free as the wind._


End file.
